Dommages Collatéraux
by Muesmo
Summary: Bella Swan, simple employée d'une entreprise d'escrocs fait la rencontre d'Edward Cullen, issu d'une famille riche sans moeurs alors qu'elle assiste, sans le vouloir, à un règlement de comptes. Dans le chaos du monde de la tromperie, une loi subsiste : Pas de témoins. AH.


**_Dommages Collatéraux_** est le bébé de _MamzelleCaro_ et _ireduks_. Il a vu le jour lorsqu'une idée folle dans la tête de _MamelleC_ fut partagée avec _ireduks_. Il s'avéra plus tard, que cette même idée trottait dans sa tête. Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que les deux auteures décident de prendre leur plume virtuelle et créent cette fiction! _Muesmo _? Quelle est l'origine de ce surnom ? Oh... Vous ne le comprendriez pas de toute façon ;)

_En espérant que le début de cette fabuleuse fiction vous donne le goût d'en lire plus !_

**Bonne lecture !**

_Muesmo_ _xo._

* * *

**Chapitre 1** - **Désillusion**

_Bella_

.:.

« **Achète des bières en rentrant**… »

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Charlie Swan, mon père, avachi sur le divan tout rapiécé du salon, l'une de ses mains pendant dans le vide, dans l'attente d'une autre bouteille.

Avec sa barbe hirsute, son t-shirt tâché et les cernes violettes qui creusaient son regard éteint, il était difficile de croire qu'il avait été un jeune shérif pimpant à la carrière prometteuse, encore quelques années plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui –et ce depuis le départ de ma mère, il y a six ans déjà– il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même : Un homme quinquagénaire aussi malheureux et endetté que son apparence était négligée.

Malgré cela, je tentais de garder l'image que j'avais de mon père intacte et semblable à celle que renvoyaient ces quelques vieilles photos de l'époque du mariage de mes parents, sans doute rongées par l'humidité dans une boîte au grenier.

Vêtu d'un costume neuf et élégant, sa barbe taillée en une moustache qui le suivait déjà depuis quelques années et le torse bombé d'être marié avec la si belle jeune femme qu'était alors ma mère, il avait si fier allure !

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, détournant mon attention vers la pluie tapant contre les carreaux de la maison. Je détestais les jours pluvieux –soit une grande partie de l'année quand on habitait la petite bourgade de Forks.

J'inspirai longuement. Renée Dwyer, anciennement Swan, _ma mère_... Que dire d'elle ? Six ans plus tôt, elle avait rencontré lors d'une banale festivité se déroulant à Port Angeles Phil Dwyer, ancien joueur de baseball ayant gagné suffisamment d'argent ces dernières années pour s'arrêter de travailler et prendre une retraite à seulement trente-trois ans.

De nature impulsive (dont j'avais malheureusement en partie hérité), elle avait choisi de le suivre à l'autre bout du pays et de vivre avec lui dans leur nouvelle maison située en bord de mer, en Floride, brisant ainsi des années de mariage d'un claquement de doigts. Mon père avait été dévasté par la séparation et depuis, il sombrait chaque jour plus profondément dans l'alcool, préférant ce dernier au reste et allant même jusqu'à nous endetter pour pouvoir satisfaire sa soif grandissante.

Sans un mot, je passai à côté de lui, me saisissant d'une des dernières fines liasses de billets qui restaient dans le pot en verre qui contenait tout notre argent. Celui-ci était posé sur la table bancale de notre minuscule cuisine que j'entretenais du mieux que je pouvais. Le reste de la maison n'était malheureusement pas aussi bien conservé puisque je ne m'en occupais vraiment que lors de mes jours de repos –c'est-à-dire presque jamais.

Je soupirai.

La moitié du mois n'était pas encore passée que nous manquions déjà d'argent. J'allais devoir faire des heures supplémentaires à nouveau... Il n'était en effet pas rare que je fasse des heures en plus pour combler le manque d'argent, mais j'avais beau me démener au travail, parfois il arrivait que je ne parvienne pas à suivre Charlie et sa dépendance.

Un jour, alors que j'espérais encore retrouver le Charlie d'autrefois, j'avais tenté l'impossible et avais cherché à le désintoxiquer de son vice en cachant les quelques bouteilles qu'il n'avait pas encore éclusées dans ma chambre. Je ne l'eus jamais vu autant en colère que ce jour-là et j'en fus très surprise puisque Charlie, pas particulièrement réactif à la base, l'était encore moins depuis que ma mère était partie.

Ce fut ainsi que je réalisai que la seule chose qui comptait pour lui désormais, que la seule chose capable de susciter une quelconque réaction de sa part était l'alcool.

J'avais beau lui parler, le raisonner à propos de son problème, jamais il ne me répondait directement. Tout ce que j'obtenais c'était lui en train de me regarder de son air morne et vide avant de prendre une autre gorgée de la boisson qu'il buvait à ce moment-là puis de tourner son attention vers la télévision.

Un coup de klaxon coupa le fil de mes pensées. Je lançai un bref regard vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée : les aiguilles indiquaient sept heures dix. Je sortis sur le perron, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. La brise du matin me fit légèrement frissonner et je resserrai mes bras sous ma poitrine pour me réchauffer.

Je levai la tête et vis que c'était bien Alice qui venait d'arriver au volant de sa Porsche jaune canari –j'ignorais d'ailleurs toujours comment elle se l'était procurée, ne gagnant pas des sommes faramineuses– et soupirai alors qu'elle me saluait d'un large sourire. Elle n'arrivait jamais à l'heure. J'avais beau la sermonner, chaque fois c'était la même chose. C'était à se demander à quoi lui servait une voiture de sport qui pouvait monter jusqu'à deux cents vingt-cinq kilomètres à l'heure.

« **Salut !** » S'exclama-t-elle d'un air enjoué alors que je montai dans sa voiture. « **Quoi de neuf chez les Swan ?** »

Je lui lançai un regard excédé, silencieuse. Alice savait tout de mon quotidien et n'avait guère besoin d'un quelconque rappel.

« **Je vois que quelqu'un est grognon ce matin**... » Dit-elle en roulant les yeux tout en gardant néanmoins le sourire.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle fit marche arrière et s'engagea sur la route. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions sur l'autoroute en direction de l'immeuble Volturis.

J'avais rencontré Alice lors de mon premier jour de travail dans la compagnie, à seulement dix-huit ans –avant ma majorité les choses étaient encore plus difficiles : je devais trouver des petits boulots sans réel contrat, par-ci par-là, afin de subvenir aux besoins de la maisonnée. Depuis, tous les jours se ressemblaient. _Prendre soin de Charlie. Aller au boulot. Faire les courses. Le ménage. La cuisine._ Tout se répétait inlassablement, si bien que même Alice et son éternelle bonne humeur n'y pouvaient plus rien. J'étais ancrée dans ma monotonie.

Lorsque j'avais été engagée chez les Volturis, j'avais cru à une aubaine –après tout je venais à peine d'être diplômée. Les Volturis étaient une entreprise réputée et ils n'engageaient que le meilleur du meilleur. Partout où je m'étais renseignée à leur sujet, on ne m'en avait dit que de bonnes choses.

« _Les Volturis sont des employeurs modèles ! L'atmosphère de travail est super décontractée ! Les gens là-bas sont hyper intéressants !_ »

Il n'y avait que du positif et ce fut finalement le salaire qui m'était promis qui me décida.

En fin de compte, rien de tout cela ne fut vrai et jour après jour je fus déçue par le contraste entre le travail que l'on m'avait dépeint et celui auquel je me rendais tous les jours. Malgré mon désarroi, je ne pouvais définitivement pas abandonner cet emploi du jour au lendemain. Aucune offre ne valait la peine de risquer la sécurité financière que m'apportait mon salaire actuel et il ne fallait pas oublier que j'avais à ma charge mon père, chômeur et dépensier depuis trop longtemps déjà.

L'immeuble imposant des Volturis apparut soudainement dans mon champ de vision –malgré les années, je ne m'y étais toujours pas habituée. L'immense bâtiment moderne surplombait presque toute la ville de sa carcasse en verre et illuminait tout le quartier les jours de beau temps à l'instar de celui-ci.

Au sommet de cette grande filière trônait Aro Volturi, l'héritier direct de Volturis Co., une société de prêts qui valait aujourd'hui des milliers de dollars. Sous ses ordres, il y avait Marcus et Caius, ses frères cadets et encore en dessous plusieurs centaines d'autres personnes qui garantissaient le bon fonctionnement de la compagnie. Dans l'effectif, il y avait un bon nombre de cousins, d'amis proches et d'amis d'amis prêts à tout pour combler Aro : Chez les Volturis, tout n'était pas qu'une question de compétence mais aussi de relations.

Je travaillais pour le service de Marcus Volturi, qui était, d'après ce qui se chuchotait entre les bureaux, «le moins pire » des jumeaux. Mon boulot était plutôt simple. J'étais sa secrétaire et ma tâche quotidienne consistait à prendre ses appels, organiser ses rendez-vous, le tenir au courant des réunions importantes –parfois même y assister s'il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre lui-même– ou encore écrire des messages en son nom.

Cependant, d'autres rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs : On racontait que certaines employées avaient été victimes de gestes et de remarques déplacés de la part de leur supérieur direct, Alec Volturi, l'unique neveu d'Aro, si bien qu'on parlait désormais de harcèlement sexuel.

Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune de ses soi-disant victimes qui pouvaient corroborer ses histoires puisqu'elles se volatilisaient du jour au lendemain sans qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler d'elles. On excusait ces disparitions par des transferts départementaux et personne n'osait jamais creuser plus loin, de peur qu'on leur réserve le même sort que celui supposé des « transférées ».

Alec Volturi était, disait-on, le petit protégé du grand patron. Il n'avait pas encore vingt-cinq ans et avait apparemment perdu récemment ses deux parents dans un tragique accident qui divergeait selon les interlocuteurs. C'était un homme mystérieux et il dégageait de lui quelque chose de terriblement mauvais.

À plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il venait rendre visite à Marcus, j'avais eu l'occasion de remarquer l'intérêt que je suscitais chez lui. J'avais noté le regard qu'il me jetait, me détaillant comme si je n'étais guère plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande.

J'attrapais souvent ses yeux descendant au niveau de ma poitrine pour ensuite glisser sur la galbe de mes jambes et lorsqu'il rencontrait mon regard réprobateur, il se contentait de me contempler, un sourire salace accroché aux lèvres.

J'avais aussi parfois droit à quelques remarques désobligeantes glissées dans le creux de mon oreille sur la manière dont je me tenais ou m'habillais. Chaque fois qu'il repartait je me sentais souillée. Il ne me touchait pas mais j'avais l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était bien pire.

Même après trois ans à ce régime, je ne m'habituais pas à Alec Volturi et ses petits commentaires déplacés. Il éveillait toujours en moi un sentiment de dégoût puissant, peu importe les efforts que je faisais pour l'ignorer. Pour mon propre bien, j'avais décidé que le fuir comme la peste serait la meilleure des solutions, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi simple que cela.

En plus de ces altercations occasionnelles, il y avait la pression mentale que nous infligeaient nos employeurs afin de maintenir l'efficacité et la productivité au sein de l'entreprise. Les moyens dont ils usaient n'étaient pas extrêmes, mais à la longue, cela en devenait épuisant et on ne retenait que cela. Quand j'en parlais à Alice, elle paraissait ne pas saisir, comme si elle travaillait dans une branche de l'entreprise miraculeusement épargnée par le cataclysme qui était censé motiver les troupes.

Après que j'aie quitté Alice à la sortie des ascenseurs, je me dirigeai d'un pas résolu vers mon bureau, adjacent à celui de Marcus. Lorsque j'arrivai, je remarquai que ce dernier n'était toujours pas là : Personne n'allait donc remarquer mon retard. Je soufflai de soulagement. Je n'étais pas assez en forme ce matin pour subir des récriminations de la part de mes supérieurs.

Je m'installai à mon bureau, allumai mon ordinateur et me mis à l'ouvrage rapidement. Lorsque, vingt minutes plus tard, Marcus passa devant ma station de travail, j'étais si concentrée que je faillis ne pas le voir. D'ordinaire plus attentive, je me levai prestement et le suivis à l'intérieur de son somptueux bureau.

Les murs étaient en partie recouverts de bois et de lourds cadres qui devaient probablement valoir une fortune y étaient suspendus. Sa table était propre et chaque feuille y était placée avec une telle minutie que cela aurait pu passer pour de l'obsession.

Il s'assit, toujours sans dire un mot et me tendit la main, attendant visiblement quelque chose de ma part. Sans me faire prier, je lui tendis ses dossiers de la journée tout en lui énonçant les messages dont il se devait d'être au courant. Il hocha simplement de la tête quand j'eus fini et s'absorba dans la lecture d'un des dossiers épais que je venais de lui remettre. Ce fut mon signal pour quitter la pièce : Pour le moment, ma présence n'était plus nécessaire.

Je me réinstallai à mon bureau, l'observant discrètement à travers la porte vitrée qui séparait nos deux bureaux respectifs.

Le stress du rapport matinal passé, je me rendis compte que c'était sûrement la première fois que Marcus n'était pas arrivé à l'heure depuis mon recrutement. Il était d'ordinaire si pointilleux sur l'heure à laquelle il arrivait que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son léger retard anormal. Consciente que je n'obtiendrais probablement aucune explication vraisemblable par moi-même et que je ne ferais que perdre un temps précieux, j'abandonnai et rajoutai cette question sans réponse à la pile d'autres dans un recoin de ma tête.

Marcus Volturi était un homme étrange, songeai-je. Il ne parlait que rarement et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était d'une voix sèche et exceptionnellement basse. J'en avais déduit à mon embauche qu'il préférait le silence, c'est pourquoi j'essayais dans mes rapports avec lui d'être la plus succincte possible.

Son allure générale me laissait également pensive : Il avait l'air extrêmement soigné, portant le plus souvent des costumes haut de gamme impeccables et donc hors de prix et ses chaussures étaient toujours cirées à la perfection, reflétant la lumière comme le feraient des miroirs.

Pourtant, lorsque je le regardais –et ce malgré son aspect irréprochable– j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais cet homme ne me paraissait pas tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Détachant mes yeux de mon supérieur lorsque le téléphone sonna, je me remis à la tâche. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans que je ne visse le temps passer. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, je me décidai finalement à rejoindre Alice pour une pause bien méritée : Les dizaines de dossiers sur lesquels j'avais travaillé plus tôt dans la matinée se jouaient en boucle devant mes yeux fatigués. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et un mal de tête lancinant commençait à naître doucement.

Avant de partir, je m'assurai que tout était en ordre, que rien ne traînait et que les dossiers sur lesquels travaillait Marcus étaient correctement rangés par ordre alphabétique dans un classeur derrière moi. Je vérifiai ensuite que Marcus était bel et bien parti en réunion, mes yeux scannant son agenda consciencieusement, et constatai qu'il ne serait de retour que tard dans l'après-midi : Je pouvais donc quitter le poste quelques instants sans m'inquiéter.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cantine de l'entreprise –j'avais pris l'habitude d'y déjeuner tous les midis, car le quartier de l'agence étant un quartier aisé, les restaurants accessibles à pied dépassaient nettement mon budget– je passai devant les toilettes pour femmes et fus prise d'une envie soudaine ; les quatre tasses de café que j'avais pris ce matin pesaient sur ma vessie et je ne m'étais accordé aucun moment pour aller aux toilettes, par peur que ma présence ne fusse requise par Marcus. Hésitante, ce fut le souvenir de la ponctualité d'Alice qui me poussa à y aller.

Une fois soulagée, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : Il me restait au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous et probablement quinze avant qu'Alice ne fasse son apparition. Sachant que j'avais du temps libre devant moi, j'en profitai pour faire couler l'eau du robinet, faisant face au grand miroir qui couvrait tout un mur de la pièce.

Le visage posé dans la coupe de mes mains afin de me rafraîchir un peu, j'entendis la porte des toilettes claquer, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. J'attendis sans bouger que la personne s'isole dans un des WC, un peu gênée de paraître aussi éreintée en plein milieu de journée.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas, Isabella… ?** »

La question fut posée d'une voix si traînante et grave qu'elle me fit froid dans le dos. Sentant une présence à seulement quelques centimètres de mon dos, les poils de mon corps tout entier s'hérissèrent et je relevai brusquement la tête d'où perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

« **…Parce que si c'est le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de te soulager...** »

Mes yeux rencontrèrent le reflet d'Alec Volturi et je crus un instant défaillir. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, je l'observai s'approcher dangereusement de moi, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres rosées. Son regard glacial ne quitta pas le mien et sa démarche me rappela vaguement un serpent sinuant doucement en direction de sa proie, figée par l'effroi.

« **Alec ?** » Chuchotais-je, la panique se discernant parfaitement dans le timbre de ma voix. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **»

Cette question ne nécessitait aucune réponse puisqu'il était évident que si Alec Volturi se trouvait dans les toilettes des femmes ce n'était pas par simple erreur, mais bien pour y assouvir ses désirs les plus sombres.

« **Il n'y a personne, Isabella… Personne qui pourra venir te sauver... Seulement toi et moi.** »


End file.
